I Need You
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: Padmé and Anakin didn’t marry at the end of AOTC, instead they try to ignore their feelings for one another. Now both are reunited on Coruscant, three months after the battle of Geonosis and Padme has some interesting news. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own SW, please read and review, I've got loads of stuff to type up, but I've already written at least two other chapters for this! **

**ZacE4eva!!! xxx**

**I Need You!**

Chapter 1

Padmé woke up early that morning. It was a Saturday so the Senate was not in session. Normally she would have slept much later but for the past few days she felt ill in the mornings and now her lack of sleep and the difficultly she found eating was driving her up the wall.

However, today she had a doctor's appointment, by the insistence of her handmaiden Sabé and was now determined to end this spell of bad health.

Groaning and pulling herself out of bed, Padmé called for Sabe to get out her clothes. The young handmaiden gave her a light, flowing, rainbow coloured dress, she remembered when Anakin had secretly kissed her she had been wearing this dress. She left her hair fairly simply in a loose plait over her back.

Sabe sighed, "I hear Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker are back on Corusant!"

"Really!" Padmé gasped, " I'm so glad to hear they're safe. Sabe, invite Master Kenobi and his Apprentice to lunch," Sabe looked at her doubtfully, "to thank them for protecting me, of course!" Padme's eye of course betrayed her.

Sabe shook her head amusedly and replied, "Yes Padmé," letting a small giggle form at the back of her throat. She moved into the other room to contact the Jedi Master while Padmé sat on the sofa to work on a report due that Monday.

Anakin moaned as the alarm on his Master's comlink went off from somewhere in the apartment they shared in the Jedi Temple. He heard Obi Wan's voice coming from the living room "Morning Sabe, How can I help you?"

"Senator Amidala would like to invite you and your Padawan to eat lunch with her to thank you for protecting her during the assassination attempts against her life." The lady's voice replied.

"I'm dreadfully sorry M'lady, I'm busy…" Obi's voice answered. Anakin threw his Jedi robes on the floor from where he had been putting them on, "…. but there's no reason why Anakin cannot join you!"

Sabe nodded in consent, knowing this would suite Padmé perfectly no matter how much she would hate to admit it.

"I'll go and check that's okay with him." He heard his Master reply, followed by the soft step along the corridor. Sitting on his bed, Anakin pretended to be meditating.

Obi Wan looked surprised to find his apprentice meditating, "what did you do now?" he joked as Anakin opened his eyes.

"What?" Anakin objected his eyes wide and innocent. Obi shook his head half expecting a practical joke to unleash itself upon him.

"Senator Amidala has invited you for lunch is that okay with you?" his padawan nodded enthusiastically. Obi Wan left the room to finish the call with Sabe. Lunch with Padmé, what a wonderful day Anakin thought.

Padme left the doctors bewildered; Senator Amidala was pregnant! _Pregnant!!!_ How had that happened? Well she knew perfectly well! How stupid of her! She wasn't just pregnant with anybody's baby. It was Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker's child. She shook her head it was done now!

Letting herself into her apartment she went to prepare herself to meet the Jedi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Padmé changed into a navy velvet dress and retied her hair so half was woven into a thin braid and half was left flowing down her back. She put on a clear shiny lip-gloss and used some mascara to lengthen her dark eyelashes. She looked into the mirror, perfect. But why do I care, Padmé thought. The answer stuck stubbornly in her mind, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. Anakin! She knew she loved him but she wouldn't let him give up his future for her. Anyway, speaking of the Jedi she'd better go and meet them. Padmé walked into the hallway and heard Sabé answering the door.

Anakin held his breath as he rang the bell to Padmé's apartment. Sabé answered the door her kind face and dark eyes so like Padmé's yet not as beautiful.

"Welcome, Anakin," Sabé said, "It's wonderful to see you again."

"As is it to see you…." He stopped, breathless as Padmé walked into the room. "My Lady!" he stuttered, trying to take in all of her beautiful features at once.

"Ani," she said warmly, "How are you?"

"Well," he replied, "especially now you're here!" Padmé just smiled, enjoying his attention.

"Where is Master Obi-Wan, was he not also invited?" Padmé asked as they went into the dining room.

"Master Obi could not come, he suggested I came to take a break from all the work we've been doing since the battle of Geonosis. I of course, more than agreed to come!"

"I'm glad you decided to life has been, so, well boring since the last time we saw each other."

"At least your safe now!" Anakin pointed out.

"As safe as I'll ever be!" she said, smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm a Senator. Politicians generally get a lot of assassination attempts!"

They looked away from each other. Each trying to be the last to break into laughter. Padmé broke first and they both laughed happy to be together without worrying about anything.

Sabé brought their meals and Anakin cut the food and used the force to levitate it to Padmé's mouth. They had a wonderful time, chatting and laughing as they ate until Padmé decided to tell him her news.

"Ani?"

"Yes Padmé?" he replied, smiling.

"I'm pregnant!" she said, shivering.

"You're what?!" Anakin exclaimed, jumping out of his chair.

"I'm…"

"Yes, I heard!" Anakin snapped, "I thought we were friends! I can't hide my feelings forever!" he shouted.

"Yes, friends! Nothing more and certainly nothing less! Anyway, there's more! It's…your baby!" she said too late as he slammed the door in her face.

Padmé sat down and cried. I thought he would be happy for me, she thought to herself. Padmé then lay on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

**There we go, hoped you enjoyed that! Please R&R! ****Love you all! **

**ZacE4eva xxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Need You – Chapter 3**

Anakin walked slowly back to the Jedi temple and back to Obi and his rooms. His master was sitting watching a holovid. Anakin walked past his master and sat in his room. He lay back on his bed, trying to clear his mind of the angry thoughts filling his head. Obi Wan knocked and entered to the sight of his grief-stricken pupil lying on the bed.

"Anakin, are you O.K.? You're emitting some very strong feelings through the force!" Obi Wan asked gently, "It's Padmé, isn't it?"

Anakin looked up at his Master as if considering whether to tell him something or not. "I've thought about her everyday since we met. She is the angel in my dreams. I love her, Obi Wan, I would die for her."

"Don't let emotions make you weak. You know nothing of love and you know nothing of dying for love." His master replied, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"And now she's pregnant. _I love her_; she is my strength. Sometimes I think of all I've lost, my mother, my friends, and I feel like never waking up again but then I think of her and I know why I should stay in this universe, but what hope is there for love amongst a universe full of evilness and anger."

"You're strong. Love survives no matter what, but you, Anakin, you have sworn you're life to the Jedi, you cannot break that commitment."

"One look in her eyes and you forget the rest, everything and the galaxy becomes whole and for one moment your life is perfect. Have you ever been in love, master?"

"Once," Obi Wan admitted, "I was very young, Master Qui Gon was meeting with Master Laro and I met his apprentice Paro. She had the most beautiful golden hair, blue eyes! Of course, I taught myself to forget her, and you will forget Padmé too."

"I will _never_ forget her!" Anakin replied.

"Not if you tell yourself you won't," his master responded, "you must be willing to forget."

"It's not I that wants to forget!" Anakin retorted.

"Anakin, a Jedi cannot love."

"Humans love, Master, and I _am_ human. I won't have everything dear to me pushed away until I am just some obedient droid kept to follow commands until death."

"Of course not, Anakin. You're spirit will always remain. A spirit which will help you forget Padmé. Anakin, it could never be," Obi Wan said standing up.

* * *

Padmé woke up next morning to find herself lying on the sofa with a velvet dress rolled around her body. She stood up cautiously only to be greeted by the now familiar feeling of nausea. She groaned and went into the fresher. After she had emptied the entire contents of her stomach she climbed into the shower and washed her hair.

She then put on a baby pink summer dress and went into the dining room to have breakfast.

She ate with Montée, Sabé, Latté and Etré. Padmé listened to the chitchat and playful banter between her handmaidens. Padmé however did not join in with them as she buttered her toast. She thought about Anakin and wished he had listened to her like a mature adult. She considered going to the Jedi temple to talk to him later but she never got to make the decision as at that moment a blaster ray hit solidly into the side of the table. The last thing Padmé remembered before going into a black sleep was a small movement in her stomach.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! If anyone has any ideas for who's attacking Padme, I'd love to hear them! **

**Please read, enjoy and review!!!**

**Love, **

**ZacE4eva xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Need You – Chapter 4**

Next morning Obi Wan and Anakin were called to an emergency council meeting. The two Jedi entered to see the council sitting in their red armchairs.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, good to see you it is." Master Yoda began, "A tragedy in the Senator's apartment there has been!"

"Which Senator…?" Obi Wan initiated.

"What happened to her?" Anakin snapped.

"Anakin…" Obi Wan warned.

"Right, your Padawan is, attacked, Senator Amidala was."

"When, where, is she alright?" Anakin said, panicking.

"Unharmed she is, fainted she did. Worry for her, do not."

Anakin sighed. "Was anyone else hurt, Master Yoda?" Obi Wan asked.

"Not hurt, just worried, they are. Send a Jedi, we will, to protect them. Think Anakin should go, I do. Protect the Senator he will."

"I agree," Master Windu replied.

"It is settled then," Obi Wan said. The two younger Jedi bowed and left. Obi Wan walked Anakin to his speeder.

"Be careful Anakin and be mindful of your thoughts. May the force be with you, Anakin!"

"And you too, Master," Anakin said climbing into the speeder. Obi Wan watched his Padawan drive off.

* * *

Anakin stormed into Padmé Amidala's apartment. The senator and her handmaidens were sat in Padmé's bedchambers surrounded by Captain Typho and his guard.

"Anakin," Padmé called out.

"Senator," Anakin replied, bowing which made Padmé frown.

"Ani?"

"What happened here?" Anakin cut her off.

"All I remember is sitting at the table, thinking of..., well, that doesn't matter and next there's a blaster beam exploding across the table."

"You're all coming to stay at the temple until we find the killer. Quickly go and pack." He commanded, watching the ladies' retreating backs.

Twenty minutes later, after the women had seemingly packed every single piece of clothing they each possessed, Anakin shepherded them into the waiting speeders. All of the handmaidens piled into the guard's transports, leaving Padmé and Ani in his speeder.

They drove, neither speaking until Padmé could no longer stand the silence.

"Anakin," Padmé started.

"What?" he snapped.

"About the baby…"

"I don't want to hear any more about _the baby_!" he growled, "Our relationship must be strictly professional from now on, wouldn't want the father to be jealous."

"But Ani!"

"Enough!" he said, pulling the speeder into park. "Follow me, my Lady." The Jedi showed her to her room and went to meditate. Once again, Padmé broke down into tears.

* * *

**There we are! Like it? Hate it? Please, Please review!!! **

**Still looking for ideas on who's trying to assasinate her!!! Please give them to me, I can't think of any myself! **

**Thanks,**

**Love,**

**ZacE4eva! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Need You – Chapter 5 **

Padmé Amidala woke suddenly and turned to look at the crono, it was only five am. With a sigh, she moved to the refresher for the sixth time that evening. This was ridiculous, what was it with Jedi babies? Now she knew the real reason Jedi weren't allowed to marry! As it got perfectly normal people like herself knocked up with over-active Jedi children!

She yawned and gave a slight groan as she walked past Anakin's bedchambers and noticed the light was still on. She spun towards the door and sharply knocked it. Anakin gave a gruff mumble before softly saying, "Come in."

Padmé slowly opened the door to see the Jedi adorned in some soft sleeping pants and his well-toned chest fully on view. "Ani?" She said barely whispering.

"Padmé," he said just as softly and with that comment she ran into his arms and pored out all the tears she'd pushed deep into her broken soul. He just held her while she relieved her pent up grief, his eyes bent in confusion. The minutes passed and Anakin's worry increased as she continued to cry.

Finally he could stand the silence no longer, "Padmé, what's wrong?" He asked, quietly. Padmé snivelled and pushed herself deeper into his strong arms. He rocked their bodies back and forwards, enjoying the brief moments of closeness.

Finally her sobs concluded and she looked deep into his crystal blue eyes. "Ani, I'm so confused. I have to choose between what's right and what I feel in my heart. How do I choose?" she murmured.

"Oh Padme, do something for you, why must you always choose what is right? If your heart feels it, it must be okay!" he reassured, stroking her silky hair.

"Is this about the baby?" he asked, trying to hide his pained expression so he didn't upset the beautiful Senator anymore than she already was.

"A bit, but then again not entirely," she said, calmly, considering her current situation.

"What is this about then?" Anakin pushed on.

"The man I love," Padmé said slowly.

"I see," Anakin replied, darkly.

"Oh, … don't you see, Ani?" Padme asked softly and steadying herself for the confession she was about to make, "the man I love is…."

"Yes?"

"It's you, Ani. I love you, Anakin Skywalker!" she admitted.

"You love me?" he said, staring at her in shock, "I thought that we had decided not to fall in love."

"I think it's a bit late for that, Anakin." She remarked, "I love you with all my heart!"

Oh, Padmé, I love you too, so much. So much it hurts." The young Jedi, revealed, "I want to be with you forever." He said, gently kissing her on her soft, silky, pink lips.

"Oh, Ani, what are we going to do?"

"Well I'd always imagined us being together after a moment like this." He suggested.

"Yes, that would be truly wonderful, but what about the Jedi Council?" she asked, "a Jedi is forbidden to marry!"

"Yes, but I love you, Padmé. I would leave the Jedi for you."

"I was worried you'd say that!"

"Why? Don't you want me, Darling Padmé?" he asked, sweetly.

"Of course I do!" she said, kissing his lips, briefly.

"Hey," Anakin said, tenderly, "we've got loads to talk about, lets go for a walk in the park!"

"Sure, Ani," she agreed and five minutes later the new couple slid out of the Jedi Temple for a walk.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you liked it! Thanks for who have read and reviewed so far!**

**Please review,**

**Love ZacE4eva xxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Need You- Chapter 6**

As it was still early in the morning the park was quite empty. There were a few families with young children or babies and it made Padmé wish that she could bring up her child with the man she loved. She wasn't sure what she expected Anakin to do, fall on his knees and insist he'd leave the Jedi Order to be with her. Padmé sighed, it was a huge decision and also not hers to make. She was willing to be with, no, she wanted to be with Anakin, he was the love of her life but he must decide, on his own, what to do next.

They sat on a bench in the park; one of the greenest areas on Coruscant and Padmé gave a discreet yawn, and a consequence of the fact she'd been up all night.

"You all right?" Anakin asked, concerned for Padmé's unusually docile state.

"Yes, Ani, I'm fine," Padmé lied.

"Why are you so tired?"

"I'm fine!" She insisted.

"Come on, Padmé, What's wrong?" he asked, his blue eyes filled with great apprehension.

"Couldn't sleep," she muttered.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I couldn't sleep," she replied, louder.

"How come?" Anakin asked, gently, stroking her cheek. Padmé just gazed at him, tenderly.

"Padmé?"

"It's just I was thinking about you and how I love you and the baby…"

"And the baby's father?" Anakin interrupted.

"That's it!" she responded, nodding.

"Padmé, who is the father?" Anakin enquired, curiosity finally winning over.

Padmé snorted. "I know it's not really my concern but I'd like to no, please Padmé, please tell me!" Anakin reasoned.

"You really don't know?" she gasped in disbelief.

"It's Bail, isn't it, Padmé?" he suggested, "I knew you two were close but not that close!"

"No, Ani, not Bail!" She giggled.

"Who, Padmé, who?" he whined.

"Anakin, don't you see? It's you, the father is you!" she exclaimed.

The father looked stunned. "Are you sure?" he finally said.

"Yes, Ani!" she laughed.

"But how?" he said, confused.

"Well, Anakin, when a man and woman love each other very much…"

"No, no," he cut her off and swotting her side, lightly. "So I'm gonna be a father?"

"That's right!" Padmé grinned. The young Jedi kissed his lover, not caring who was watching. Their kiss was sweet and passionate and filled with the joys and anxieties both felt.

Their perfect morning continued as Anakin took Padmé to a small café he had recently discovered. They ordered and began their meals in silent, each considering their current situation. Padmé gently reached across the table and took Anakin's hand inside one of her own. He looked at her affectionately, making his decision.

He never got to tell her as a dart bounced across the café through the now shattered window. Someone had seen them enter, someone who wanted Padmé Amidala dead. He grabbed Padmé's hand and rushed out to the speeder, in an attempt to catch the killer.

* * *

** Yay! So glad i finally got that up! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please R&R!**

**Love, **

**ZacE4eva xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Need You- Chapter 7**

The speeder sped around Courusant's traffic lanes after the assassin. Anakin growled, the thought of someone trying to hurt his darling Padme infuriating him. He drew closer to the other speeder, curving expertly around one of the slender buildings. The assassin put in an extra burst of speed, but it was not enough to escape the determined Jedi.

Padme groaned from beside him and Anakin put his arm gently around her, rubbing her shoulder before moving down to the soft swell in her belly where their tiny baby nestled. He knew this was bound to make Padme feel the full extent of her morning sickness but it could not be helped, he didn't have time to return her to the temple and didn't dare leave her alone in this giant jungle of a city.

He sped around the fleeing speeder until he was a safe distance in front, causing it to brake suddenly to avoid hitting them and killing Padme, himself and the assassin. Jumping out of the speeder, Anakin ran to the other speeder and yanked the door open on the driver's side. A lightsaber flared out the space where the door had previously been and Anakin struggled to draw his blade in time to parry the blow. The other blades wielder shot out the door and pushed Anakin back against the nearest building. Pushing out the block, Anakin brushed gently against Padme and his baby's minds to check they were both alright.

He looked into his attacker's face and gasped, "Count Dooku," he snarled.

"Skywalker," the man returned, a smirk curling around his grey beard.

"You took my hand!" Anakin shot, angrily. "And you continue to attack the Senator."

"Ah, yes! A necessary loss for the future of the Republic." He grinned again, a cruel laugh torn from his throat.

Anakin paced, trying to control his soaring emotions. Dooku shot a bolt of Sith lighting which Anakin blocked. He held again and again, until Dooku's attacks slipped through his defences. Anakin was pushed to the ground, moaning. He pulled himself to his feet quickly, seeing the Sith had already crept away.

He returned to the speeder, annoyed but even more determined to protect Padme.

* * *

Anakin and Padme returned to Anakin's rooms, sitting in his small living room. He cooked her a simple lunch, realising it was early afternoon and Padme was now eating for two. They sat eating in silence, until Anakin spoke.

"Padme I made a decision earlier." He glanced briefly at her, feeling the soft lust for her rising in his soul. She moved closer, taking his hand and kissing him sweetly, before signalling him to continue. "I want to be with you, help raise our child. I love you Padme. I won't leave you and if you love me too, I want us to be together."

She smiled, "of course I love you, Ani."

He gave a heart-breaking grin, "If I have to, I'll leave the Jedi. I love you so much. Nothing will stop me."

She didn't reply in words but kissed him, letting their hearts write the scripts, sweet, sensual music of their story entwined with poetic lyrics. It told a story between their two hearts, a story only the lovers heard.

They kissed for what seemed all eternity to the two, until Anakin broke apart and said sweetly, "I love you!"

She replied, melodically, "I love you too, Ani!" She giggled, lightly against his chest and was soon joined by his amused chuckles. "So much!" She stated between giggles. Their sweet moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hello," Anakin called, getting up to answer.

"Anakin, it's me Obi-Wan. Can I come in?"

"Good afternoon, Master," Anakin said, letting the Jedi master in.

"Hello Padme," Obi-Wan said to her, "I must steel my Padawan from you for a bit."

"Sure," the Senator agreed. Anakin followed his master out the door, letting his eyes outline the sorrowful outline of their parting.

* * *

**Hi, sorry for how long this has been updating. I had no idea what to do in this chapter and my summer exams are in two weeks.**

**Anyway, here it is, enjoy!**

**ZacE4eva xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Padme lay in Anakin's bed. She once again tried to close her chocolate eyes to sleep but slumber continued to evade her. She pushed her dark hair back out of her chestnut orbs and snuggled deeper under the soft sheets. She shuffled silently around in the dark, rubbing her belly softly.

She thought of all the exciting things that had happened to her that day. She'd admitted her love to Anakin, told him it was his baby she was having, been attacked by her assassin, she'd even told Ani she wanted to be with him forever. Speaking of Anakin, when was Obi-Wan going to finish talking to her lover? She now knew she loved him and had decided life was too short to live without the man she loved. She fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the final moments she had shared with Anakin after the Battle of Geonosis.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Padme Amidala elegantly slid out of the speeder, happy to be back at the lake retreat house. She smiled softly; she had already called ahead to her parents who were coming to meet her later on that evening. She spotted a dark shadow, silhouetted against the rapidly fading sun. The figure spotted her and started to run to her. She frowned slightly as Anakin came in to view. _

_"Padme," he greeted, lifting her chin in an attempt to kiss her. She pulled her chin from his fingers and took a step back. "Padme, what's wrong?" The young Jedi asked, puzzled._

_"Anakin, listen. What happened before, in the prison, in the cave and in my ship afterwards, it was a mistake! You have to understand, Ani. I'm a Senator and you're going to become a wonderful Jedi. You can't marry; it was a dream, Ani, nothing more." She turned and started to walk away._

_Anakin stood glued to the spot. "Padme?" he asked softly, "Padme, wait please!"_

_She turned, "I'm sorry Anakin, I know the way you feel and I hate that I have lead you on, but you must of guessed by now, I don't feel the same way."_

_He glanced at her, "Padme, I don't understand."_

_"I don't love you!" She snapped, turning her back to him and walking into the retreat, covering her eyes as they began to flood with tears. I did what I had to do, she thought softly. _

_Anakin watched her go, "but __**I**__ love you, Padme!" He whispered under his breath._

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Padme woke to feel the soft weight of another body on next to her own. She smiled at Anakin, who was snuggled close to her, his hair sticking out at odd ends from his sleep. She noticed his arm was held protectively around her stomach. She glanced at the crono, it was already midday. She gently kissed his outstretched arm and called his name softly.

Anakin groaned as he woke,"what time is it, Padme?"

"Just gone twelve o'clock," she answered.

"Already?!" Anakin exclaimed, panicked.

"Yes," she replied, giggling, "what have you missed now?"

"Just a council meeting, which is in twenty minutes. Think we can make it?"

"We?" Padme questioned.

"Yes, you too angel," he responded, "which reminds me, I have something to ask you." He said fiddling in the drawer next to his bedside table, "Padme Amidala Naberrie," he started, kneeling on the floor in front of her. She glanced at him and he continued, "Dearest Padme, will you marry me?" He pulled a glittering ring out of the item he had taken out of his drawer.

The young Senator looked shocked for a moment and then answered definitely "Yes, Anakin, I will."

The Jedi beamed, happily, sliding the precious jewellery on her finger. "I love you, Padme," he said, kissing her, passionately.

"And I will always love you, Ani."

"We better get ready," Anakin said, reluctantly.

"Yes," she replied, delicately, getting up and moving to the bathroom.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Anakin?" Padme asked, quietly as they walked along the halls towards the council chambers. "Why do the council want to see us?"

"I talked to Obi Wan last night after you had gone to bed and I told him our situation. I also told him I was going to stay with you until I die, he told me if I felt that strongly I must go and talk to the council about it. I'm sorry to drag you into all this; I just want the council to see how much I love you."

She smiled, "it's alright, Ani. If we're going to do this, we're going to do it together." Padme took her lover's hand gently and kissed his palm.

They drew outside the chambers and their conversation ceased. Obi Wan stood outside the room looking very solemn. Anakin drew close to him and hugged his master. Padme could tell he was not looking forward to what he was about to do.

"Are you sure about this, Anakin?" the Jedi asked his padawan.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied, without hesitation.

The doors opened, "come in Padawan Skywalker." Anakin grasped Padme's hand tightly for support as they walked into the meeting that would determine the course of Anakin's life.

"Anakin," Master Windu greeted, "you had a matter you wished to discuss with the council?"

"Yes, Master," Anakin said, bowing slightly. He ran his hand nervously through his hair, "well I've fallen in love, Master. The Senator and I spent some time together after the battle of Geonosis and now she's pregnant with my child. I love her Masters, I want to spend my life with her. I will not leave her!" He finished, pleadingly.

"Forbidden by the code, is this," Yoda commented.

"But what to do?" Master Windu commented.

"Give Skywalker and the Senator a chance, I say," Yoda suggested.

"It is decided then," Master Windu finished, "you must prove this attachment will not hinder you."

"For now the council's approval you have." Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master," Anakin said, bowing once again and leading Padme into the hallway.

* * *

**I think this has to be one of my longest chapters ever.**

**Please review,**

**Love ZacE4eva xxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Need You -**

**Chapter 9**

Padme smiled as they she sat in the lounge of her ship. Following her engagement to Anakin, Padme had arranged to return home to her parents. She was blissfully happy that she would once again see her mother, father, sister, brother in law and her nieces again. Anakin entered the room silently, looking at her lovingly. He slid into the empty space next to her on the couch, slithering a strong arm around her waist and placing his hand tenderly on her expanding belly. He grinned as she gazed into his crystal blue eyes and placed a single kiss on his cerise lips. Anakin pulled her closer and gave her another fiery, lingering kiss.

"You're so beautiful," Anakin declared.

Padme smiled and gave a soft giggle, "and you, my love, are the most handsome Jedi in the entire history of the Order."

He gazed softly at her, "what do you think your parents will say, Padme?"

"About what?"

"Well the baby and our engagement?" he asked fiddling with her sparkling engagement ring.

"Well they're certainly going to be surprised but I'll think they'll be happy for us in the long term." She reassured.

"I love you, Padme," he whispered.

"I love you too, Ani," she responded, yawning. Within minutes the Senator and Jedi were both asleep in each other's arms.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Padme woke to find Anakin had moved away from her. She groaned, stretched and went off to find him. He was in the cockpit and about to start the landing cycle.

"We're there?" Padme asked, excitedly.

"Yes, Angel, we are," Anakin replied, smirking at her excitement.

"I can't wait to see Mum and Dad and Sola, Darred and the girls." She beamed.

"I know, Angel," he said, carefully landing the ship. There had been a time Anakin would have been quite reckless in the way he landed his ship, but now with his fiancée and baby in the ship he was much more cautious.

He set down the landing ramp and gently followed Padme onto the landing pad.

"Mum," Padme shouted, as she ran down the ramp.

"Padme," her mother replied, launching herself into her daughter's arms. Jobal glanced at Anakin, curiously.

Padme caught her mother's gaze and said, "Mum, you remember Anakin, don't you?"

"Ah yes," Jobal replied, "nice to see you again, Anakin."

Anakin placed down their luggage and shook Jobal's outstretched hand, "you too, Mrs Naberrie."

"Come on, we've got to get back to the house, you're father can't wait to see you again, Padme, and Sola and Darred have brought the girls with them." Jobal said leading Padme and Anakin to the speeder.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Once in the safety of the house, Padme took of her cloak which showed her slightly rounded figure. Anakin smiled softly, remembering how long Padme had taken to decide what clothing would conceal her pregnancy the best. He sighed, someone in Padme's family, who had all had children of their own, were bound to notice his Angel's current profile.

"Aunt Padme," two girls' voices squealed and shortly afterwards the dark haired Pooja and Ryoo entered the room.

Padme knelt down to hug them both and was soon immersed in Pooja's description of her newest discoveries.

"Girls," a very familiar accent called. Sola entered and grinned as she saw her younger sister had arrived. Padme stood up and hugged her sibling, who gave an even wider grin when she noticed Anakin standing behind Padme.

Ruwee entered the room and strode over to where his youngest daughter was standing, he hugged her and saying "about time you came home and finished your rampaging around the galaxy."

"Dad," Padme protested.

They all sat down at the table where Darred was sat sipping some sort of drink. He got up and handed a glass to both Anakin and Ruwee. Padme noticed her Mother setting a bottle of wine on the table and some glasses and went to the fridge to get some juri juice to avoid hurting the baby. She moved to sit next to Anakin as Jobal finished serving the rest of the meal.

The meal started in silence until Darred asked Padme about a movement that was currently in the Senate. Padme answered the questions he posed like the true politician she was. Anakin smiled, he loved seeing Padme talk about something she was passionate about. She truly looked her most beautiful when she gave a case. The young Jedi would often watch footage from the Senate sessions just for the hope of seeing his beloved in that status.

Anakin turned back to the conversation as he realised that the one question he was dreading most had just been raised.

"So, Padme how's your personal life?" Sola asked, sweetly.

Padme choked on the sip of juice she had been taking. "It's fine, Sola, just fine," she answered as she recovered from the shock.

The meal continued in silence and once they had finished and were sitting in the lounge, Padme decided to tell her family about her and Anakin's engagement.

However, Ruwee beat her to it, "Padme, are you pregnant?" He asked.

The whole family gave her expectant looks, "yes, I am," she admitted.

Ruwee stood up angrily, "who's been taking advantage of you, darling?" He asked, "Tell me and I'll sort him out for you."

"Dad, its fine. I wasn't taken advantage of." She glanced at Anakin lovingly.

"What happened, Padme?" Jobal asked, softly.

"I fell in love, Mum."

"With the father?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?" Ruwee asked.

"I know," Jobal said, "is he the boy you liked in school?"

Sola glanced between her sister and the young Jedi sitting next to her, she whispered one word, "Anakin?"

Padme gave a gentle nod and the two young women ran into each other's arms, shrieking.

"Oh my stars, Padme! I knew, I knew there was something there." The older Naberrie daughter said.

Padme giggled at her sister and then looked at the shocked faces of the rest of the family.

Ruwee looked at Anakin, sternly. "I thought that Jedi weren't allowed to love." He commented.

"That's true, sir," Anakin said, running his hand through blond streaks, "but I'm not about to abandon your daughter. I've spoken to the Jedi Council; they've given me permission to be with your daughter."

"So what will you do now?" Ruwee spoke, dangerously, standing and strolling over to Anakin. Anakin stood too and began to answer.

"Dad," Padme cut in, "we're already engaged."

* * *

**Chapter 9, YAY!**

**Please, Please review,**

**With love to all,**

**ZacE4eva xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	10. Chapter 10

**I Need You-**

**Chapter 10**

"Dad," Padme cut in, "we're already engaged." The whole family turned to her in shock.

"Padme," Jobal said, standing to stand next to her husband, "is this true?" The young Senator merely nodded. "Oh my stars," she continued, running to embrace her youngest child.

Ruwee glared at the young Jedi standing in front of him. "Damn you Skywalker, she's my daughter!" He snapped.

"I know sir and Padme means just as much, if not more, to me as she does to you. I would never hurt her, never!" Anakin said, sincerely.

"I should be aware when my daughter gets to that intense a relationship with someone," Ruwee snarled.

"Sit down, Ruwee," Jobal commanded, "this isn't helping." Her husband sat down, reluctantly. "You too, Anakin." The Jedi obediently sat, not wanting to upset his future in-laws anymore than they already were. A deep silence descended on the room.

"Mummy," Pooja said, sweetly, "what does engaged mean?"

"It means Aunt Padme is getting married to Anakin." Sola answered, the reality finally kicking in, "and about time," she added, grinning at her sister.

"Aunt Padme is getting married!" The two girls chorused.

Padme smiled at the excitement they showed, "and I know two little girls who would make perfect bridesmaids."

"Started your plans already?" Ruwee asked, angrily.

"Father, whether you like it or not, I am marrying Anakin, so I suggest you get used to the idea," she said, storming up to her room. Everyone gazed after in surprise. Padme never called Ruwee, father. She'd always said it was too formal. Anakin jumped up to follow her. Sola and Jobal glared at Ruwee.

"How do you expect me to react? I raised her from the crib; I at least have the right to know what is going on in her life, right?" He said.

"Ruwee, have you even considered this has been harder on Padme than it has on you?" Jobal asked, "Because I think it might."

» » » » » » » » » » » »

Anakin knocked gently on Padme's door before entering. "Padme?" he called, sensitively. He looked sweetly at the young Senator; who had her face buried in her pillowing, softly crying. "Padme, angel?" he called again.

"Oh Ani," she said, "I really thought they'd be happy," she cried.

"Oh Angel, they're probably just shocked," he comforted, holding her and stroking her long hair.

She kissed him deeply on the lips, "Anakin, I love you!"

"I love you too, Angel! And we're going to get married and have a beautiful baby. I'm going to talk to the Council and see if they'll let us stay on Naboo in the Lake House when the baby's born."

She smiled and nodded, "yes, that would be nice." They kissed again, washing out the fears that both held in their hearts.

"For now let's give your family some time to get used to our relationship."

"You mean our family?"

"Sure," he said and Padme knew how much that meant to him, "our family," he whispered under his breath.

"Yes," she agreed, "let's give them time."

"When do you want to get married then?" he asked, fiddling with a dark, chocolate curl.

"Soon or a long time after the baby's born. I don't want my figure to show."

He smiled, "you'll look beautiful anyway," he promised, kissing her soundly.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do."

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in," Padme said, calmly.

Sola walked in and embraced her younger sibling. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better now, thanks, Sola," she said, evenly.

"See, he's good for you," Sola commented.

"I'm glad someone believes so!"

"We all do, Sis, just Dad's a little shocked at the moment."

"Thanks Sola, Ani. I can always count on you two to cheer me up."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," the older Naberrie daughter promised. "Dad will come round soon, I'm sure of it."

"I sure hope so!" Padme exclaimed.

The door opened to reveal Ruwee standing in the doorway. He showed no signs of having heard the current conversation but turned to look at Anakin.

"Skywalker," he said, "come with me, we need to talk."

Anakin blew his fionce a soft kiss before following his future father-in-law out the door.

* * *

**Double digits! YAY!!!**

**Please review, guys!!!!!! **

**And thanks to all of you that have already!!!**

**Love,**

**ZacE4eva xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Need You-**

**Chapter 11**

After Ruwee and Anakin drove off, Padme tottered downstairs to where her Mother was preparing dinner in the kitchen. She turned when she saw her youngest daughter was standing watching her.

"Alright, darling?" She asked, cautiously.

"Yeah," Padme said, sighing. Jobal gave her a questioning look. "Is Dad really angry?" She asked, sadly.

"Not angry, Padme, just surprised. We all are, Pad. It's a nice surprise but no one was really expecting it." She moved to stroke her daughter's long silky hair.

"I really love him, Mum," Padme admitted.

"I know, Honey, I can tell and even more, he loves you back, I can see it." she continued to stir the meal she was preparing. "You two make such a picturesque couple, you're both so beautiful, my gorgeous Senator daughter and a young handsome Jedi. The baby is going to be beautiful. I can't believe this'll be the third time I'll be a grandparent!"

Padme watched her grinning Mother, "I can't wait, Mum, mine and Ani's baby."

"It's nice to see you taking an interest in your personal life for once, Padme," Jobal smiled, "he's a wonderful man."

"He was willing to give up everything to be with me, that's how much he loves me," Padme glowed.

"He's good for you and with the baby, you're glowing, Pad. Love has made you even more beautiful." Jobal commented.

"That's what Ani says," Padme replied.

"He's right!" Jobal promised, "So, have you got any wedding plans sorted yet?"

"Not really, I have dreams and ideas of what I'd like but we really wanted to tell you guys before we sorted anything." Padme contemplated.

"Go on," her Mother nodded.

"I want it to be on Naboo, with all the family and some of the Jedi. I was thinking in the summer once the baby is born." She smiled fervently before continuing, "Then I want a long white wedding dress, with Sola and the girls as bridesmaids. I was thinking, lilac or cerulean blue for their dresses and magnificent flowers. Yes, summer flowers everywhere."

Jobal smiled, "well, it sounds like we have some planning to do."

"Yeah," Padme said, softly.

"Tell you what, Padme. Sola definitely was right that there was something between you two."

"Yep, I just didn't know it," Padme nodded.

◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙

Anakin sat down at the pub table with Ruwee, while his lover's Father went to order them some drinks. He began to flick at the drink mats with the force. Ruwee sat next to him, passing his drink. Both men took a deep sip, waiting for the other to speak.

Ruwee finally spoke, "What happened, Anakin? Tell me from the beginning."

Anakin took another gulp and began, "Well, I loved her from first sight when I was nine. She came into the shop my owner ran, I thought she was an angel I'd heard about from the Captains in the Space Port. From that moment I knew I'd do anything for her. Then when I was called to protect her ten years later my childish adoration for Padme turned to the real, deep, eternal love that all beings long for. We stayed in the Lake House then. I declared my love for her and she turned me down, she was always the rational one." He grinned remembering him snarling at her, _you are asking me to be rational, that is something I know I cannot do_. "We then went to rescue my Master from Geonosis, we were set to be executed and she declared her love for me. As we returned to Coruscant we slept together. But it didn't last, she told me our nights of passion were a mistake and I returned to Coruscant. When we met again she told me she was pregnant, but I had no idea who the Father was. She told me she wanted me in her life and that I was the Father. I decided I would stay with her and our child forever, I talked to my Master and he told me to discuss this matter with the Jedi Council. So I did and they allowed me to marry Padme, or will do in the future anyway. So we're engaged and force I love her." He finished, looking at Ruwee.

"You're not marrying her just because she's carrying your child, are you Anakin?" He asked.

"No," Anakin replied, without hesitation, "I love her, for her. The baby's a big bonus, though personally I would have waited a bit."

"Yeah," Ruwee agreed, "it changes a man a lot."

Anakin chuckled, "I just hope I have as wonderful children as you do."

"I'm sure you will. You're not bad, Skywalker, not bad at all," Ruwee smiled.

Anakin grinned back; glad he had his beloved's Father's approval.

"Come, we better get back," Ruwee said, as they finished their drinks, "after all, you're fiancée will be quite worried from the way I stole you off." The two men laughed as they got into the speeder.

◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙

The men arrived home and were quiet of the happenings during their outing together. After the meal, Padme and Anakin went to sit on the darkening lawn.

"What did he say, Ani?" Padme asked, as they entwined their fingers softly.

"Nothing really, he asked how we got together and I think I finally met Daddy's approval." He grinned.

Padme smiled back, "that's good," she said, kissing him gently.

He smiled, catching her lips in a deeper, more passionate kiss. She moaned softly, putting her arms around his neck as his arms weaved around her waist.

Jobal stood at the window watching them. Her husband snuck up behind her and held her in an embrace.

"They're so happy together," Jobal said.

"Yeah," Ruwee said, "they make a very beautiful couple."

"Yeah, a very beautiful couple," Jobal whispered, drawing the curtains.

* * *

**Hey guys, please review!**

**Love ZacE4eva xxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Need You**

**Chapter 12**

Anakin woke to find Padme's soft body pressed tightly to his. He brushed his blonde locks off his brow, wiping the damp sweat off his forehead while trying to pace his rushed breathing. He turned to look at his gently sleeping fiancée, convincing himself she was perfectly safe, well and alive. He groaned, pushing the mental images of the nightmare from his traumatised mind. He squeezed her slender hand, trying to stop himself from shaking.

"Ani?" the gently rousing Senator questioned. Anakin pulled her into a close embrace, crying into her dark hair. "Ani?" she asked again, "Ani, what's wrong?"

"Oh Padme," he cried, "there was a planet, a planet of fire and pain, so much pain." He sobbed harder. Padme tried to calm him, stroking the nape of his neck and kissing his hair. "Padme, oh, Padme. Angel, you … you died in childbirth," he sniffed, holding her close.

"And the baby?" Padme asked, anxiously.

"I don't know, Padme," he cried, "I lost you, like I lost her. Padme, I won't let that happen. I promise."

"I know, Ani, I know you won't," she comforted.

"I'm stronger now, I can't, won't let this dream come true." He promised, "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, Ani," she replied, kissing him soundly on the lips. She broke the kiss, sweetly, "let's go and get us a drink?" She suggested.

They both padded downstairs, their hands entwined. It was a warm evening and once they both held a steaming mug in their hands, Padme opened the kitchen door and they both moved out onto the patio, sitting on the sturdy wood bench. Padme watched Anakin intently, seeing his beautiful blue eyes had now calmed to their usual warm sky blue colour. Padme grinned. She could get lost in those eyes anytime, so deep blue that spoke volumes for his soul. Stormy when he was angry, sky blue when he was content or the deep ocean teals that often showed during their moments of passion. He caught her gaze and smiled softly at her.

"Anakin, I love you," she whispered, placing her hand to his cheek.

Anakin kissed her open palm, "I love you more," he teased.

"Are you sure about that?" she returned his banter.

"Hmm," he muttered, trying to catch her lips in a deep kiss.

"Oh you want that?" she growled, playfully, "You'll have to catch me first." She giggled, jumping up and running to the bottom of the garden. Anakin pounced up and caught up with her all too easily. He reached out for her just at the moment she tripped over her long, white satin nightgown. She tumbled ungracefully to the ground, spinning slightly as she fell.

"PADME!" Anakin called as he crouched down beside her, "Padme?" He stroked her hair and turned her over to reveal the Senator softly giggling. "Alright you, no one gives Anakin Skywalker a scare like that and gets away with it." He bent over her and began to tickle her, profusely.

"Anakin, Anakin please, no, mercy," she cried out. By now her white nightgown had stained green and brown but she no longer cared, happy to be spending time with her beloved. He smiled and did as she asked, instead stretching out over the top of her and pinning her slight body beneath his broad one. He kissed her powerfully, she could feel his well trained muscles flexing against her body. The sun by now had begun to rise and Jobal had moved to stand in the kitchen, watching the young couple, silently as they shared their affections.

Anakin sighed, "Padme, I think I'm gonna talk to the Jedi Council about my _nightmare_," he said the word distastefully, as if he was afraid of it, "maybe they can help me solve it, prevent it or at least calm the dreams. I don't think I could stand seeing you die over and over again every night, like I did with my mother."

"Ani," she whispered, "maybe the only way to work this is to let the future play out for itself."

"I can't do that, what if it's too late? What if I lose you?" he said, sharply.

"What if it's a warning against a future action you might make rather than a prediction?" she reasoned.

"I can't risk it, Padme, I won't lose you," he disagreed.

"Anakin, all I want is your love," Padme returned.

"You already have that, you always have done," he promised, playing with the grass on which they now sat. "Oh Angel, I'm so scared."

"Don't be," she comforted, hugging him, "I'll be fine."

"I hope so," Anakin said, kissing her. Nearby a bird sung the first chorus of birdsong, reminding them of the rapidly approaching dawn. They stood and walked back to the house, stopping to pick up their mugs of now stony cold drink.

Padme opened the door to be greeted by her Mother, "I didn't know you'd taken to sleeping outdoors, Honey," she said.

"Mum," Padme complained, as she washed out her and Anakin's mugs. Jobal grinned at her daughter's appearance, her nightgown was stained and there was grass in her long hair. "We woke and needed some fresh air," she said, noticing her Mother's scrutinising eyes.

"Oh Padme, don't look at me like that, I remember what it's like to be young and in love." She commented.

Padme smiled, walking over to Anakin and putting her arms around his neck.

"Why don't you two sit down and I'll bring breakfast in a moment," Jobal offered.

"Are you sure you don't want any help, Mrs Naberrie?" Anakin asked.

"No thank you, Anakin," Jobal replied, thanking the force for what a wonderful young man her daughter was engaged to.

The couple in question sat at the table quietly. "Anakin," Padme said, softly.

"Yes, Angel?"

"When do we have to return to Coruscant?" She asked, fiddling with her sleeve.

"Sooner rather than later," he replied, "I want to see the Masters about my dreams, sorry, Angel."

She sighed and smiled, "no, you're right; I don't want you worrying about this for longer than you have to. I want you to be happy, Anakin."

"Then stay with me, if you truly want me to be happy. Padme, you make me happy," he said, gazing lovingly at her.

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised, "Anakin, I love you."

"I love you too, Padme," he whispered and for that moment all their fears were hidden as their true love shone brightly.

* * *

**I Hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it! **

**I'd like to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing!**

**A special thanks to "A Jedi's angel" for giving me some ideas for the future plot (you will find out soon, my dear readers,) and for proof reading the last few chapters!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**With love,**

**ZacE4eva xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Need You**

**Chapter 13**

True to her word, Padme arranged for them to travel back to Coruscant the following morning. The family's parting was a sad affair; none of them were sure when they would see the other. They all stood on the landing pad where Padme's ship was parked.

Ryoo looked at her Aunt sadly, "Aunt Padme stay with Ryoo?" She asked, softly.

"No, Ryoo, Honey, I have to go back to the Senate. It's not even my holiday," she hugged her younger niece tightly.

Anakin hung back, annoyed that he was causing all this pain. "Padme," he said, quietly, "you stay here. I will return once I have talked to the Council."

"No, Anakin, I won't leave you to deal with this on your own," she hugged him, tightly.

He smiled, "okay then," he said, happy that she was willing to help him.

"Goodbye," Sola said, embracing her younger sister, "take care of yourself and your family," she grinned.

"I will," Padme promised. The rest of the family said goodbye to both Padme and Anakin. The tension that had been with the family previously had now evaporated, leaving them all miserable at the parting.

Anakin stepped over to Ruwee, "Goodbye, Skywalker," he said, "take care of her and … uh … take care of yourself."

Anakin nodded, "goodbye, I'll return her to you soon." They shook hands before Ruwee pulled the Jedi into a brief clasp. Finally the young couple boarded the ship, on route for Coruscant.

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫

"You'll be back before you know it," Anakin said, pulling Padme into a tight embrace from behind and kissing her brow. "Do you want me to turn around and drop you back? My first offer is still open."

"No, Ani, I'm going to be with you, to help you. Besides, as sad as I am to part with them, parting with you would be even worse." She gave him a tender kiss. "I love you, Ani," she said.

"I love you too, Padme," he smiled, "so much. So how shall we occupy ourselves during the long trek home?" he asked, kissing her neck, tenderly.

"Sorry, Ani, I have a report for the Chancellor tomorrow."

"It can wait," he replied, caressing her body softly.

Padme whined, "Ani, I have to do it."

The young Jedi reluctantly got up, sighing. He moved back into the cockpit. In an instant Padme changed her mind. She moved to the ship's cabin and changed into a floaty, partly transparent night gown. Then she gently pushed open the door to the cabin. She leaned attractively against the door as Anakin turned to gaze at her. She flashed him an inviting grin and soon he was chasing after her into the cabin, shutting the door tightly behind them as they stretched out on the bed.

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫

The young couple were met by Obi Wan Kenobi. He was happy to have his Padawan back.

"Fun trip?" the Jedi Master asked.

"Define fun for me, Master," Anakin joked with his Master.

"As in enjoyable, cool?" Obi shot back.

"Yeah, it was," Anakin said, smiling sweetly at his fiancée. Padme grinned, watching the two interact.

Obi Wan beamed, "taking care of my Padawan's offspring?" he asked.

"As always," Padme promised.

"Very force strong, I can feel already, just like their Father." He commented.

"Their?" Padme asked.

"What do you mean 'their'? You didn't know?" He asked, "Senator, you're having twins," he informed her.

Both parents looked completely shocked. "Twins?!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Can't you sense it, Anakin, I expected better of you as a Jedi." Obi Wan supposed, amusedly.

"Oh yeah! I can feel them, Obi Wan. He's right, Padme, there's two!!!" the excited Father yelled.

Padme beamed, running to embrace him. They kissed softly, "we're so lucky, Ani," she exulted.

"Yes, Angel, we're blessed," he replied kissing her again, "so blessed."

Obi Wan watched them, remembering his lost lover and thinking more of the woman he desperately loved now.

"I'll see you later," Padme told Anakin.

"See you then, I'll be home as soon as I've talked to the Council," he promised.

"See you then, Anakin, Master Kenobi," she said, kissing Anakin one last time before climbing into her waiting speeder.

* * *

**Hi! **

**So there's the new chapter, thanks to all those who are reading, reviewing, alerting or favouriting this story. Please continue to do so. I love hearing from you guys. I'm hoping there'll be a new chapter by Thursday or Friday but I do have exams this week. So crossed fingers! Until the next chapter.**

**Love ZacE4eva xxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Need You **

**Chapter 14**

Anakin silently entered the Council chambers, Obi Wan following behind him.

"Padawan Skywalker," Master Windu began, "another matter you have to discuss with the Council?"

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied, "as many of you may be aware before my Mother's death I had a series of visions in the form of nightmares, prophesising her death. I am now having these dreams showing the death of Senator Amidala."

"Love the Senator a great deal, you do," Master Yoda put in.

"Yes, Master."

"Find these dreams disturbing, you do."

"Yes, Master," Anakin repeated, "But what can I do, I don't want to loose her like I lost my Mother."

"Fear not for those who have become one with the force. Morn them, do not, miss them, do not," Master Yoda said.

"Master, I won't let her die," Anakin said, sharply.

"I feel this is a warning from the force," Mace said, "You must ignore these dreams, Anakin."

"You mean let her die?" Anakin asked, outraged.

"To follow these dreams will surely mean death for the Senator," Mace concluded.

"So you say I watch her die in my dreams every night and ignore the warnings?" He questioned.

"Ignore these dreams, alive the Senator shall stay," Master Yoda agreed.

Anakin bowed his head, silently. Obi Wan watched his young features as they left the Council chambers.

"The Council is right, Anakin, if you had ignored your dreams last time your Mother may still be alive. She'll be fine." Obi Wan promised.

"I will not leave the woman I love to die!"

"Then you have sentenced her to death, the Council have all sensed it, why can't you?"

"Master, I love her, she is more than life to me, and I will prevent her death." Anakin whispered.

"You might as well take a lightsaber to her heart now, in that case," Obi Wan snapped, irritably.

"Master?"

"I'm sorry, Anakin," he apologised, "go, enjoy your time with her now."

"Very well, Master. I'll leave my comlink on, should you need me."

"May the force be with you, Anakin."

"You too, Master."

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

Padme sat at her desk trying to work. She sighed, all she could think about was him. Anakin, her fiancé, the word brought amazing prospects. She was getting married. Padme had never really expected to get married. She loved her sister's family and had always hoped to have a family of her own. However, with her career so busy she had never had time to even date. Now she was pleasantly surprised that she was going to get married and even more surprised that she was going to have two tiny children of her own soon. No, not her own, her and Ani's, she corrected herself.

The man in question walked into the apartment that moment.

"Ani," she greeted, "thank goodness you're back, now I have a reason to stop attempting to work."

He grinned and moved over to kiss her, soundly. "Attempting to work? What's been stopping you?"

"My train of thoughts and a delightful bout of morning sickness," she replied.

"Oh no, Angel," he sympathised, "are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, Skywalker, now my handsome Jedi protector is here."

"Where is he? I shall cut him down where he stands," he teased.

"Hmmm, very funny, Ani," she said, kissing him again.

"I thought so," he breathed against her lips, before closing the remaining distance to kiss her once again. His stomach gave a bountiful growl.

Padme giggled, "Someone's hungry," she observed.

"No, Padme, we can eat later," he reasoned.

"I would but the babies still need to eat, even if you don't, Ani." She said, moving into the kitchen.

"You're food enough for me, anytime, Padme," he stated, under his breath.

Padme laughed, "later, love," she promised, pursing her lips, seductively.

Once the food was prepared, they sat together in a close embrace, eating.

"What did the Council say, Ani?" Padme asked, softly.

"Exactly what you said, Angel," he admitted, holding her hand softly.

"To leave it alone?" he nodded, "then I suggest you do so, they know what they're talking about, Ani."

"They haven't experienced what I have," he snarled, he saw the fear in her eyes at his outburst, "sorry, Angel, I'm just worried, that's all."

"Oh Ani," she said, pulling him into her embrace.

He started to sob, faintly, "Padme, Angel, I… I can't, no I won't let this happen to you."

"I know you'll try your best," she soothed, kissing him on the forehead.

"Trying isn't good enough, you've got to live, we've got such a life ahead of us and you've got so much to give to the galaxy. I … I love you, Padme." He alleged.

"I love you too; Ani and I'll always be with you." She promised.

His tears slowly subsided, "I have to go. I'll be back later." He kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"Ani? What? Where are you going?" she called, following to where he was climbing into his speeder.

"See you later," he said, zooming off. Padme groaned, as she moved back to the dreaded paperwork.

* * *

**Hey, just brief note to say thanks for your reviews and reading, it makes me really happy.**

**I have changed my penname to "Skywalker's Girlfriend" so don't look for ZacE4eva. **

**With love,**

**Skywalker's Girlfriend xxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Need You**

**Chapter 15**

There was a soft knock at the door to Senator Amidala's apartment.

"Sabe, could you get that, please?" Padme called from her office.

"Yes, Milady," the young handmaiden replied, walking briskly to the door. She opened it to be greeted with the kind face of Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Hello, Milady," he said, sweetly.

"Master Kenobi, this is a pleasant surprise," she replied, softly. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest. Too bad he was a Jedi and they couldn't marry. Though Lady Amidala was getting married to Anakin Skywalker. Now that was a smart match, very smart.

"I came here to look for my Padawan, his comlink's switched off and he was coming here to lunch with the Senator." Obi Wan said, brushing the edges of his fringe out of his sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm afraid he left some time ago, was in a terrible rush. Didn't even tell Milady where he was going." She informed him.

"I see, thank you for your time, Milady," he said, turning to leave.

"Please, stay awhile, I'm sure Anakin will be back soon and in the meantime we could have a cup of tea while we wait. Milady is working and it is so frightfully boring for me," she said softly.

"Alright, I suppose there's no real harm," he said and she lead him into the luxurious apartment. Once they both had steaming mugs in their hands, the two sat together on one of the sofas.

Sabe started talking but Obi Wan soon lost what she was talking about, he was too mesmerised by her beautiful, deep eyes, her swaying hair, her melodic voice, her full lips, her shapely body, the way her clothes fit loosely across her. He smiled, she was wonderful. Not as angelic or heavenly as Senator Amidala, who was a very attractive woman, but a beautiful, earthly woman. He sighed, how he wanted her. He may have loved a padawan previously but no, Sabe was more than that. Damn the code, now he knew how Anakin had felt earlier.

Suddenly he found his lips on hers and they kissed, gently. They pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Milady, when Anakin comes back tell him to come to my room at the temple," he said and rushed to the door.

"Obi Wan, wait," she said, watching him go.

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

"Good afternoon, Chancellor," Anakin said, entering the office.

"Ah, none of those silly dignitaries now, my friend," the Chancellor replied, offering Anakin a seat. "I haven't seen you in such a while, Anakin," he said, while a hand served them both drinks, "I wasn't aware the Council had given you another mission."

"Not quite, I've been to visit my family-in-law," he told the other man.

"Oh, when did this happen, Anakin?"

"Recently, I found the woman I love is pregnant with my child. We confessed our love and I proposed to her," he said taking a deep swig of the expensive Corellian Whisky.

"How have the Council taken this, you have told them, have you not?"

"I have, they took it better than I thought. I didn't give them the choice. It was either this or I threatened to leave the order." He admitted.

"Ah, a wise choice on their part I believe. To loose you would be a huge loss for them," Palpatine agreed.

"I'm glad you think so," Anakin said.

"How could I not?" the Chancellor asked.

"I have come for some advice," Anakin said, smiling at the Chancellor's previous comment.

"About woman?" Palpatine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About my Fiancée," Anakin corrected, "I told you about my dreams of my Mother's death before she died, did I not?"

"You did."

"Now I have the same dreams about my Angel dying in childbirth. The Jedi told me to ignore the dreams, but I can't, I love her so much." He finished.

"No, you cannot ignore these dreams, they are jealous that you have a lover while they cannot, she _will_ die."

"How do I save her?" Anakin pleaded.

"Have you ever heard the tale of Darth Plagueis the Wise, Anakin?"

"No, I don't think I have," Anakin said.

"He was a very powerful Sith, so powerful he even learnt to stop death. He taught all he knew to his apprentice, who of course in the Sith tradition killed him in his sleep." Anakin listened intently.

"How do you know all this?" Anakin asked, suddenly worried.

"I am his apprentice," Palpatine said, simply, "join me and together will we save your Fiancée."

"What, but my Lord?" Anakin stuttered, "I need to think about this."

"Very well, you know where I am," the Sith Lord grinned.

"Goodnight," Anakin said, quickly rushing out of the Senate office.

"Good evening, my Young Apprentice. Together we shall rule the galaxy. He is powerful, so powerful. A great ally, he will become," Darth Sidious whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 15, yay!**

**And I have over 50 reviews, thank you all so much!**

**Skywalker's Girlfriend xxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Need You-**

**Chapter 16**

Anakin Skywalker strode into the apartment later that evening. He was confused, his friend, Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord that the Jedi had been searching for. How was this possible? After slamming the door, Anakin moved into the apartment's living room, thinking of the mysterious turn of events in that afternoon.

After the Chancellor had revealed his true nature, Anakin had fled in his speeder. He was worried, scared and unsure all at the same time. He drove to the opposite side of the planet, to sit alone with his thoughts. After sitting for hours undisturbed, his weary body ached for sleep after his restless, nightmare plagued nights. He drove back to Padme's apartments and stumbled in through the door, requiring both sleep and answers. He then slumped into the couch, not bothering to switch on a light or call to tell Padme he had returned.

The house was dark and his Fiancée was upstairs, possibly in slumber or more likely was still working. He sighed, why couldn't he be happy with Padme? He should be excited about his future wife, their wedding and babies. Why was he now dealing with visions of her death and dangerous Sith Lords?

Padme was most important though. More important than the Jedi, than himself and Anakin had promised to save her, hadn't he. He needed to save her, to prove himself worthy, to himself, to her. Palpatine said they could save her, he thought, he and Palpatine together, if he became a Sith. Padme is my life. I _will_ save her, whatever the sacrifice. That was a small price to pay for Padme's life, his soul for Padme's survival. It was a reasonable deal, one her was willing to make. Anything for her, he promised himself. Yes, if that was how to save her, then save her he would.

"Ani?" A soft voice questioned behind him, halting his train of thought.

"Where'd you go?" she asked, timidly, sitting next to him and putting her arms around him.

"It doesn't matter," he breathed into her hair, "I'm home now." They kissed, sweetly.

"Ani, I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Angel," he replied, "Let's go to sleep, I'm shattered."

"Anakin," she said as he began to walk out of the room. He turned and stood, his silhouette contouring the doorway. "What happened, you were gone for ages."

"I don't want to talk about it, Padme," he said, glancing icily at her. He turned and stomped into the bedroom.

Padme watched him go, shocked. She slowly dropped onto the couch. She sniffed back the salty tears threatening to fall from her dark eyes and shook a chocolate curl off her silky skin. She placed her hands on top of her slightly swelled belly and thought comfortingly of the two tiny lives that lay within. "Oh, honeys, what's up with your Daddy?" She spoke softly to her abdomen. She crept upstairs and entered the bedroom. Anakin was lying with his back to the door, his muscles tensioned, laying on top of the covers with nothing but sleeping shorts on. Padme eyed his well-toned body, hungrily. She went to the bathroom and then returned to the bedroom to change into a sheer nightgown. She then lay in the bed behind her Fiancé, placing her arms around his tanned neck.

He sighed, gently before rotating his neck to kiss her softly on the cheek. He then focused on her tear-stained features. "I'm sorry, Angel, I didn't mean to shout at you," he breathed, running the pad of his thumb over her damp skin.

"Its okay, Ani, I know you're stressed I would just like to know where the man I love is, when he'll be home, you know? I know you're a Jedi and all but I can't help but worry with the war and everything else."

He nodded, sensitively, before pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss started sweetly before becoming increasingly passionate. He slid his tongue into the deep crevices of her mouth and pulled her on top of him. The kiss became more zealous as their two bodies pushed together. Anakin's hands roamed her slender body as she entwined her fingers into his blonde hair. He broke the kiss and continued to run his lips down the pale column of her neck and onto one exposed shoulder.

"Ani," she moaned and with that the young couple fell into an enchanting passion into the early hours of the morning.

↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔

Padme smiled gazing at the sleeping form of her lover. She pressed her lips against his temple and rested a single hand upon his powerful chest. Anakin reached out his arm and pulled her closer to his form. "Padme…" he murmured.

Padme giggled softly, "Anakin?"

"Hmm."

She laughed again, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, beautiful woman," he replied, his eyes still tightly shut.

"It's lovely and sunny, Ani," she informed him.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Angel," he joked.

She kissed his cheek, "Ani?"

"Yes, Angel."

"You know what we found out from Obi Wan, about the twins?"

"Hmm," he said.

"Could I com my family and tell them?" she asked, shyly.

"Sure," he replied, "go on, you do that now."

"Okay, I love you, Ani," she replied, bouncing up.

"I love you too." He smiled, watching her go.

↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔ ↔

"Hello, Jobal Naberrie here."  
"Mum."

"Padme, Darlng, I trust you got home alright." Jobal asked.

"Sure, I did." Padme said, rolling her eyes at her Mum's protectiveness.

"How are you doing, honey? Is that handsome Jedi of yours keeping you busy?" she asked, sweetly.

"We're both great and yes he certainly is," Padme giggled.

"Good, how's the baby?" she smiled.

"Wonderful, amazing, we have had the most beautiful surprise ever, Mum," she began, "Mum, Ani and I are having twins."

"Twins? Padme, honey, that's wonderful," she said, tears glistening in her eyes, "oh baby." The two women grinned.

"Jobal, what's happened?" came a male voice over the com.

"Ruwee, I think you need to talk to your daughter," Jobal said, moving away from the holocom so her husband could speak.

"Padme, good to talk to you," her Father greeted.

"Hello, Dad," she said, beaming.

"What has got you two ladies so excited?" he asked.

"Daddy, Ani and I have some amazing news, we were talking to Anakin's Master and we found out we're having twins," she said.

"Oh my stars," Ruwee said, "wow, Padme, you two are definitely going to be busy with two babies. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Daddy," she said, grinning at her Father's blessing, "I have to go to the Senate and I'll call you soon."

"Okay, Honey, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Dad."

* * *

**Thanks to all you who have reviewed, I now have over 60 reviews on this story alone! Thank you all so much! It makes me so happy!**

**Love,**

**Skywalker's Girlfriend xxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Need You**

**Chapter 17**

Anakin smiled as Padme lay next to him once again. He brought her close to him in his arms and kissed her neck softly. "How'd it go, Angel?" He asked, concerned.

"Hey, Ani, don't be so worried," she laughed, hugging him.

"Who said I was worried?" he asked in mock indignity.

"Anakin, if you could have seen the look on your face," she giggled.

"Are you making fun of me, Angel?" he said, lying out on top of her, his hands placed tightly on her curved hips. She grinned and laughed again as he brought his lips towards her for a kiss.

"What are you going to do about it, Jedi?" She shot back, teasingly.

"Maybe this," he said, running a trail of smouldering hot kisses down her slender body. "Or maybe this," he commented, leaning to whisper a list of sweet seductions into her now blushing ear.

"Anakin is that possible?" she asked.

"Hmmmm," he replied, going in for the kill. She beamed and kissed him longingly.

"Oh, Anakin, prove it to me," she said, delightfully.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

An hour later, the young couple lay relaxed in each other's arms. Anakin sighed contently, he had made his decision. "So what did your parents say?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

She smiled, tracing invisible circles on his bare chest, "they were so happy for us."

"Even your Father," Anakin asked shocked.

"Yes, Ani, he was very happy," she promised, her voice filled with affection. "Well Anakin, as much as I have enjoyed our morning together, I'm afraid I have Senate this afternoon, I better start getting ready. Sabe promised to help me."

"Yeah, I want to go see the Council," he said, kissing her on her full lips.

Padme got up and started fluttering around the room as she got changed. Anakin lay back on the pillows, content to watch the woman he loved. She smiled, noticing him watching her. She knew how upset she would have been if he was any other man but her Fiancé's gaze gave her incredible pleasure.

"Come on Ani, up you get," she chided, lightly.

She waltzed back to the bed and grabbed on of the pillows. She threw it at her lover's chest. He chucked it back as she attempted to escape his force aided blow.

"Ow! Ani!" she exclaimed as Anakin slid out of the bed and stretched his tanned muscles.

Soon they were both ready for the day and stood in the doorway to say their goodbyes.

"I love you, Padme," he said, "know that will never change."

"I love you too," she replied, stroking his face, "see you later."

"Goodbye," he said, jumping into his speeder.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

In a rather grand office nearby, a Sith let out a dark laugh. The office was well decorated to Palpatine's love for anything and everything expensive. He continued to chuckle, the news had just been brought to his attention that his apprentice, Dooku was dead. He had been slaughtered by one of the Jedi Masters. Who he cared not, but his apprentice was now dead. However this mattered little, the Count's decline left a steady place for his new apprentice, Skywalker or Darth Vader as he had decided to call the soon to be Sith. He had of course hoped to send Vader to dispose of Dooku once he had his new apprentice, however it didn't worry the Sith. He gazed out over the entrance to the Senate, to see Senator Padme Amidala. This woman had put power in his hands; she had put him in charge of the Senate and now become the catalyst for Palpatine's plans for the ever handsome Jedi Skywalker.

"Soon you shall be mine and together we shall rule the galaxy, my young Apprentice," Palpatine said, pulling on his Senate robes for the session.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

"You are sure of this?" Mace asked.

"Yes Masters," Anakin replied, "he told me himself."

Obi Wan rubbed his bristled chin in thought, as Anakin gazed around the Council chambers.

"Most disturbing this is," Master Yoda commented, "something must be done."

"We must arrest the Chancellor, if he opposes, he will be too dangerous to be kept alive." Mace Windu replied.

"You mean kill him?" Anakin asked, he felt sick at the idea of his friend being murdered.

"He is a Sith, Anakin," Obi Wan said, "It would be a last resort."

Anakin nodded, "I understand, Master."

"I say we take a group of Jedi to capture the Sith," Ki-Adi-Mundi suggested.

"I feel we should leave Skywalker behind," Master Shaak Ti commented.

"I want to fight," Anakin exclaimed.

"Master, he is the Chosen One," Obi Wan stepped in. Anakin gave his friend a fond look and mouthed 'thanks.'

'Anytime,' his Master mouthed back.

"Bring balance to the Force, he will," Yoda cut in, "come Anakin shall."

"It is settled then, this will be the Siths' downfall." Windu said.

Anakin smiled fondly at his Mentors, united they would bring down the Sith.

* * *

**Will Anakin fall for the Sith or will he stay to nuture the Jedi Order? Keep reading to find out!**

**You know the drill, thanks for reading reviewing and all the other great things you Guys do for my storys!!!**

**Love Skywalker's Girlfriend xxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy!!!**

**I Need You**

**Chapter 18**

"Ah Anakin, good to see you again and so soon," the Chancellor said, sickly sweetening his words.

"You won't be so happy to see me when you find out why I've come," Anakin said, darkly.

"Well, Senate is about to go in to session, so I'm afraid this will have to wait until later, my boy. You know business is business," he said, cheerfully, pulling on his robe.

"No, the Senate can wait," Anakin said, coldly.

"Well, let's make this a quick one," Palpatine replied, a hidden nervousness at the icy tone of the Jedi's voice.

"Evening Chancellor," greeted Mace Windu and was followed by the rest of the Jedi Council.

"What can I do for you?" Palpatine replied, irately.

"Give up your powers in the Senate," Windu snarled.

"You what?" the Sith laughed.

"Step down or fight," Anakin repeated.

"Oh, must this all end in violence?" The Sith said, sarcastically. He surveyed the room, "you have no power over me," he growled.

"If you will not step down, then you will be removed," Anakin replied, drawing his saber.

"I'm surprised Anakin, that you were not strong enough to resist the Jedi's lies, you're weaker than I thought," he mocked and with that comment the two men lunged in a deadly battle.

The other Jedi rushed to help Anakin but were pushed one by one to the opposite sides of the room. Eventually only Anakin, Obi Wan, Mace and Yoda were left in the fight. The youngest Jedi knight was determined to prove himself to all the occupants of the room, he parried and attacked, his blows elegant yet deadly.

The Sith pushed Obi Wan across the room and Anakin roared at the treatment towards his best friend. His strikes became increasingly fierce and he travelled as a blur across the room. Palpatine's weariness escalated and he began to make a multiplication of mistakes. Anakin meanwhile was having a huge upsurge in power, the force as his ally.

"Step back," Master Yoda said suddenly, pulling Windu away with surprising force for one so small. "Between Palpatine and Knight Skywalker, this is."

Anakin smiled, grimly as Palpatine made that one mistake that cost him his life. Without a second thought Anakin plunged his sapphire lightsaber into the other man's heart and the prophecy was fulfilled, Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One, had defeated the Sith.

The door opened and Senator Padme Amidala plus her handmaiden, Sabe, entered to see a room of injured Jedi and Mace Windu and Master Yoda standing next to Anakin, who had his lightsaber impaled through the Chancellor's chest.

"You have done well, Anakin?" Master Windu commented.

"Thank you, Master," he said humbly.

"Grown up, you have, Skywalker," Yoda said.

Anakin smiled and ran to where his friend was, "Obi Wan…" he called, rolling over the Jedi's body.

"Anakin, well done, you did me proud," he said, smiling weakly.

"All because of your training, Master," Anakin said, smugly.

"There he is my innocent, or not so innocent, smiling Jedi Knight," the older man joked.

"Obi Wan," Anakin said hugging him.

"Now you better go and explain this mess to your awaiting bride or she may get jealous." Obi Wan remarked.

"Huh?" the younger man said before spotting Padme. He rushed over to her and held her trembling body. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You killed the Chancellor," she said, fearfully.

"Yes, my love, Palpatine was a Sith, he was too dangerous to be kept alive."

Meanwhile, Sabe had moved to where Obi Wan was rising to a sitting position as medics came to look-over the hurt Jedi.

"Milady," Obi Wan greeted.

"Sabe," she scolded, lightly, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he stated, "just doing my duty for the Republic."

She smiled, not noticing the other occupants of the room gazing at them, eyebrows raised. Obi Wan lent forward to give her a soft kiss. She was shocked at first but could not resist this Jedi's charms.

"Feel a change in the code is needed, says I," said Yoda to Mace, watching Anakin and Padme and Obi and Sabe kissing.

"Go home Anakin, Obi Wan," Mace said, "there will be another Council meeting tomorrow at nine hundred hours, see you then." Both of the young couples went in their separate ways, for a night of promising passions.


	19. Chapter 19

_He he he! Enjoy Guys! xoxo_

**I Need You-**

**Chapter 19**

"Anakin," Padme began, "I'm worried."

"What about, Angel?" Anakin asked, contently as they lay on the sofa. He folded his hands a top of her belly, pulling her closer. Anakin smiled thinking how lucky he was to be engaged to this beautiful woman, who was carrying his twin babies and only at that moment did he realise how close he had come to losing it.

"You killed the Chancellor," she replied, quietly.

"I told you, Padme, he was a Sith and too dangerous to be kept alive," he murmured, regretfully.

"I thought you liked the Chancellor," she said, taking his hand.

"Yes, he was a great friend of mine, he supported me even when the Jedi would not," he said, blue eyes flashing darkly.

"Anakin?" she asked, fear glowing in her bright eyes.

"I am sorry, Angel," he said, his eyes returning to their cerulean blue, "I didn't want to do what I had to, but in this instance duty came before my personal feelings. He would have destroyed the galaxy."

She smiled, "I think I understand, Ani, it's just a shock to suddenly find your lover with his lightsaber in a dear colleague."

"What figuratively or literally?" Anakin joked, trying to lighten the air. She glared and swotted his side.

"Literally, as in the lightsaber clipped to your belt." She replied, rolling her eyes at Anakin's rather naughty pun.

He grinned, "I see, Angel."

Padme suddenly gasped in surprise.

"Angel?"

"Oh my Stars, Anakin, Anakin, feel my stomach," she squealed, "Ani, they're kicking."

Anakin grinned, putting his hands on her rounding stomach. He kissed the spot in her belly where he'd felt the tiny movement. Padme smiled, watching the three most important beings in her life interact.

"I love you, Padme," he stated happily, "and I love our children."

The young mother smiled once again at her Fiancé, "I love you and our babies too, Ani. We're so lucky, we're getting married and having two wonderful babies."

"I can't wait until we're married," he said, sweetly.

"Me neither," she agreed.

"You know, Padme, when they look for a new Chancellor, you should run," he said, absently stroking her belly. She savoured the feel of his caressing touch.

"Me?" she asked, surprised.

"Don't look so surprised, Angel, you'd make an excellent Chancellor," he said, pride shining in his crystal orbs.

"Anakin, that's lovely for you to say, but shortly I'll be a mother of two, do you really think I can run the galaxy at the same time," she asked, kissing him.

"You can do anything you put your mind to, Padme. I have no doubt of that. Besides, you'd have loads of help with P.A's and I'll help with the children," he promised.

"Anakin …I really… don't…know," she said between kisses.

He grinned, "I do, you'll be great."

"I'm not sure," she argued.

"Promise me you'll think about it," he said.

"I promise," she said. He raised a single eyebrow, "Ani, I give you my word."

"I don't want your word, seal it, with a kiss," he said seductively.

"Alright," she said, kissing him passionately.

"Come on, Padme, we've both had busy days, let's go to sleep," he said, leading her upstairs.

"Yes, let's go to bed, but not to sleep," she said, kissing him again and flashing him an alluring smile. With that the couple went upstairs, closing the bedroom door tightly behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

**I Need You**

**Chapter 20**

Anakin walked into the entrance of the famed Jedi temple. He was greeted by the sight of a beaming Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Hey, Master," he greeted, gazing suspiciously at his former Master.

"Morning Anakin, what?" he asked, noticing Anakin's intense look.

"What happened to you, Master?" he asked, "I've never seen you so happy."

"Well," the other man started, looking like a tiny child opening his birthday presents. Obi Wan glanced away, slightly embarrassed.

"Master," Anakin chided, "come on, you can tell me."

"I'm in love," Obi Wan said, proudly.

"_Love?_" Anakin asked incredulously.

"Yes, love," Kenobi confirmed.

"Wow, Master, So who's the lucky lady?" Anakin asked, patting his Master on the back.

"Sabe Knightly," he confided.

"Really? Congratulations, Master, she is a fine young woman," he said.

"Yes, she certainly is and has saved the life of your lover many times," he replied.

"We better go to see the Council," Anakin said, "they'll be annoyed if I'm late yet again."

"Anakin, you've grown up."

"Thank you, Master."

╠╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╣

"Morning, Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi," Mace Windu greeted as the two entered.

"Morning Masters," Obi Wan said, bowing before sitting in his seat.

Anakin stood there, confused, "_Master_ Skywalker?" he asked.

"Yes, done well you have, Anakin, grant you the position of Master, the Council does. Take a seat," Master Yoda said.

"Thank you, Masters," Anakin said, taking his seat.

"Another matter this brings up," the little green Master continued, "the Senator, takes away your anger she does, the code shall be relaxed, attachments shall be permitted."

Obi Wan smiled, "Master Kenobi, a bride of your own you shall have soon." Yoda said.

"I love her very much, Masters," Obi Wan said.

"When is your wedding, Master Skywalker?"

"Not soon enough, after the children have been born," Anakin said, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Very well, the Council has no more to say, everyone is dismissed."

╠╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╣

"Ani, you're home," Padme exclaimed, as he came in the door.

"So it would seem," he said, dryly. They kissed as he sat on the sofa and ran his hands through her dark curls.

She smiled as they pulled apart, "what did the Council want?"

"They wanted to see Master Skywalker," he replied.

"They made you a Master," she grinned, pulling him closer, "well done, Ani." They kissed again, deeply.

"And they have relaxed the code, so attachments are no longer forbidden," he grinned, playing with her diamond engagement ring.

"Anakin, did you know Sabe…" Padme started.

"And Obi Wan…" Anakin continued.

"Are together?" they both finished together, before bursting into giggles.

"Listen Angel, we're not even married yet and we're already finishing each other's sentences," he grinned.

"This is how it's meant to be, Ani. No Jedi code, everyone can know how much we love each other," she whispered.

He smiled once again and breathed against her lips, "You're right, Angel, I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, before Anakin's lips came crashing down on her's.

╠╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╣

Sabe grinned, watching Obi Wan as he lay out on the grass next to her. His blue eyes were glittering, in that way that was so attractive to the young handmaiden.

"You look so beautiful tonight," he said, gazing at her.

"So do you," she said, shyly, "well not beautiful but more _handsome_, very handsome."

He moved closer to her, taking her slender hand, "I…uh…have something to ask you, Sabe," he started. She nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Sabe, I can still remember the day we met, how we all thought you were the Queen, but to me you'll always be a Queen, the Queen of my heart. Sabe Knightly, my darling, will you marry me?" he asked, bringing a golden diamond encrusted ring out of his robes.

She looked shocked and Obi Wan feared it was not what she wanted to hear. "Sabe?" he asked, fearfully.

"Oh Obi Wan, of course I will," she grinned, launching herself into his arms, "you won't be able to keep me away." As their engagement was now set, the young couple kissed under the twilight sky.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to Barcelona on Wednesday (11th) so I won't be able to update till the following Sunday/Monday. But the following Wednesday I break up from school for the summer so I'll have 7 or 8 weeks to update. Enjoy! Til then, **

**Love Skywalker's Girlfriend xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**I Need You **

**Chapter 21**

The next few months passed exceedingly quickly for our two favourite couples. Padme and Anakin approached the birth of their twin babies with great excitement. As the weeks passed, Padme's figure became greater and rounder. Eventually the entire galaxy was aware of the young Senator's condition as well as her relationship to Master Skywalker. The news of the Chancellor's death came as a great shock to the Republic, though no one was aware of the true cause of his death, the Republic was told he died peacefully in his sleep. The polls were set for a new Chancellor and just as Anakin predicted, Padme became the new Chancellor. Obi Wan and Sabe fell even more in love and were soon to travel to Naboo, along with Anakin and Padme, to Naboo to arrange their weddings. It was on a beautiful morning, that heavily pregnant Chancellor Padme Amidala soon-to-be Skywalker woke next to her handsome Fiancé.

Padme yawned and turned to look at the peacefully sleeping face of Anakin Skywalker. She grinned feeling her children's gentle greeting of kicks from inside her rounded belly. She gave Anakin a light kiss on his forehead before moving to the refresher.

A few minutes later, a sleepy Anakin woke and reached out for his lover. He gave a disgruntled snorting sound when he realised she was no longer there. He got up and padded into the fresher. He lent on the door frame and silently watched her fluttering around the room. He marvelled at how beautiful she looked even carrying out simple tasks like getting ready for the day. He of course noticed how she was finding it harder to carry out simple tasks, such as this, as her pregnancy continued.

She smiled, finally noticing his presence. "Hey Ani," she said softly.

"Hi Angel," he replied, walking over to drop a kiss on her eagerly awaiting lips. He then ran a hand over her rounded stomach, in a sort of greeting to their tiny babies. They stood together for a moment, enjoying the brief interlude of each other's company.

"What's on the agenda for today then?" Anakin asked, brushing dark hair out of her deep eyes.

"Well, I have Senate and you have a council meeting, Master Skywalker," she reminded him.

"Ah, yes," he said, as they continued getting ready.

◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►

Later that morning, Padme found herself sitting at the centre of the Senate with Sabe and Mas Amedda. She listened to the bickering of the Senators, groaning. She had completely forgotten the point of the day's session; the twins were too active for her to concentrate on her job.

Then she felt a pain like lightening shoot across her stomach. She groaned once again, physically rather than mentally this time. She felt like her stomach was twisting inside out and moved her hands protectively to her belly.

"Milady?" Sabe asked, bending forward to whisper in Padme's ear.

"I think my labour has just begun," Padme whispered back, she was scared to death, could she deliver her first and second children without any complications?

"What? Oh my stars!" Sabe exclaimed, "What can I do to help, Milady?"

"Take my commlink, it has the Physician's com frequency, ring him and tell him I'll be there soon," Padme said, ushering her out of the room. The two women were both panicked.

"Shall I call Anakin, Milady?" she asked, suddenly.

"No, wait until I'm at the medcentre," Padme replied, not wanting to worry her fretful fiancé just yet.

A few minutes later, Sabe entered again, "the physician says I should bring you to the centre straight away," she informed Padme.

"Now?" Padme asked, "What about the Senate?"

"I don't know, Milady, but it is your babies," the other woman reminded the Chancellor.

"Alright," Padme replied, as they ended the Senate session rather unexpectedly. They rushed to the medcentre, Padme needed to know she was doing everything right.

Opening a com frequency, Padme was met rather quickly with Anakin's handsome features.

"Padme?" he asked, concerned.

"Ani…Ani, I've…I've gone into…labour," she said, breathing deeply as a new contraction built up.

"Force, Padme, Angel, are you alright?" he asked, fear in his deep blue eyes.

"I'm alright, just in a lot of pain," she said through gritted teeth. She let out a sudden scream, as she felt something wet slide down her legs.

"Angel?"  
"My waters just broke," she exclaimed.

He smiled slightly, knowing his babies would be entering the world shortly. "Where are you now?" he asked her.

"In the speeder, going to the medcentre," she told him, grimacing as the pain hit her once again, "can you meet me there?"

"Sure, Angel, I'll see you soon," he promised.

"I love you, Ani," she said, tearfully.

"I love you too, Padme," he replied, softly, "see you soon."

"What's wrong, Anakin?" Obi Wan asked, seeing his friend's stressed features.

"Padme's gone into labour. I'm going to the medcentre, come with me?" he asked, his tone full of pleading.

"I'd love to, Anakin," he replied as they jumped into the speeder for the centre.


	22. Chapter 22

**I Need You**

**Chapter 22**

Several hours later Padme lay, covered in sweat and tiring from her continuing labour. Sat beside her was Anakin, her handsome Fiance and the father of her twin babies, Sabe, her faithful handmaiden and close friend, and Obi Wan, Anakin's master and an old friend. She felt the pain writhing through her belly once again and whimpered. Anakin clutched her hand whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The med droid once again examined her.

"Not long now, Miss Amidala," he said. Padme sighed in relief.

"Come on, Angel," said Anakin, squeezing her hand, "you can do it."

She smiled; it had been an eventful evening so far. Captain Typho had driven her straight to the Medcentre, where she had commed Anakin. He and Obi Wan had met her at the Medcentre and Anakin had contacted her parents, who along with her sister, brother in law and nieces, were travelling to Coruscant that very minute.

"The head's crowning," the droid announced. Anakin looked torn, he couldn't decide whether to stay with his tiring lover or to greet his tiny child for the first time.

"Go on, Ani," Padme said smiling.

Anakin looked at their newborn baby, "it's a boy, Padme, a boy," he exclaimed.

Padme grinned at her lover's enthusiasm, as the droid passed their little boy to his proud Father. Anakin moved back to Padme's side to show her the little treasure.

"Hi, baby," she said, softly stroking his cheek with the back of her finger, "he's beautiful, Anakin. Just like his Father."

Anakin smiled, contagiously and placed a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Anakin?" Padme asked shyly, "can we call him Luke?"

"Doesn't that mean _light_?" he asked. Padme nodded, "the light that kept me from the dark side, yes, it's very fitting."

"Luke Skywalker," Padme smiled.

"He still needs a middle name," Anakin commented, "Luke Bail Skywalker?"

"Yes, that's beautiful, poetic," she beamed; nothing could spoil the special moment.

Twenty minutes later, the second twin was born. Her dark hair was stuck to her ears and the droid passed her into her mother's awaiting arms.

"Leia," Anakin breathed.

"What?" Padme asked.

"Leia," he repeated.

"Anakin," she said sweetly, "Leia, _Angel_, our little Angel."

Anakin nodded, stroking the baby's hair.

"Leia Shmi Skywalker."

"Obi Wan, could you be Luke's Godfather?" Anakin asked. Obi Wan nodded and Padme passed him his Godson.

"Could you be Leia's Godmother, Sabe?" Padme asked.

"Yes, are you sure?"

Padme nodded, as Anakin passed Leia to Sabe.

"If Sola and Pooja are Luke's Godparents," Anakin started.

"And Darred and Ryoo are Leia's," Padme continued.

"That's all sorted then," Anakin finished. The new parents turned to gaze at their newly born family.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this chap is so short and really rubbish.**

**Thanks to all you who are still reading it! **

**Love Skywalker's Girlfriend xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**I Need You **

**Chapter 23**

"…I now pronounce you man and wife," the holy man stated. Padme looked at Anakin and grinned. Her husband. She gazed back along the rows of people. Her bridesmaids, Sola, Ryoo and Pooja. Her Mother and Obi Wan holding Luke and Leia. Her Father beamed back at her as he ruffled his granddaughter's hair. "You may now kiss the bride." Anakin turned to look at her and they kissed deeply. Chancellor Padme Amidala was at last married to the great Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker.

They walked down the isle to the gardens where photos were to been taken. "Alright, Mrs Skywalker?" Anakin asked.

"Never better," she beamed, "I love you, Ani."

"I love you too," he replied.

She threw her bouquet, which was caught by Sabe. Sabe grinned at her closest friend before turning to share a soft kiss with Obi Wan. The two would be getting married later in the year.

Anakin and Padme took hold of one of their babies each.

"I love all three of you," Anakin said.

"Me too," Padme agreed.

He bent over her head to drop a kiss on her lips. "Thanks for helping me, Angel. If it weren't for you I'd probably be a Sith by now."

She smiled, "whatever happens now, we'll always have each other."

"Yes always together, you me and the twins." Anakin agreed. And with that the young family stood together, the rest of their lives reaching out in front of them.

**THE END!!!**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed this story! **

**With love SGxoxo**


End file.
